Jeremy's Worst Nightmare Apocalypse
by FassstSssuperMario65
Summary: After awakening after the events of my FNAF Jeremy Fitzgerald story, he befriends Pre-Springtrap (Golden Bonnie) and goes on an adventure to destroy every withered animatronic with brute force. He will face many challenges and conquers and will hopefully succeed? Find out by reading today! Characters: All of the ones in characters section and pretty much any other characters. ENJOY


**Jeremy's** _ **Worst**_ _ **Nightmare**_ **APOCALYPSE**

 **Chapter One: Our voyage begins!**

Well, Jeremy didn't really quite know how to get from Mid-Wisconsin to atleast Oklahoma or the edge of Colorado, but he was going to do it! He started by climbing the stairs to the 2nd story of the factorized pizzeria. He saw a Withered Freddy Imperial Elite Prototype suit that was stuff into a corner along with a room that had securely shut metal doors with a sign saying "CAUTION: DANGEROUS EXPERIMENT BEYOND THIS POINT". Jeremy didn't want to know what that experiment was, or even find out if it's dead. Jeremy walked over to the corner to pick up the suit and a loud banging could be heard on the shut metal doors. As the doors gave way, a much less withered Springtrap comes out not as malfunctiony, as he was stuffed away in a closet not too long ago (according to FNAF 2 timeline). He turns to Jeremy, we'll call him Golden Bonnie because he is a suit with a Spring-lock, but he's not really a "bear-trap".

"Hey there friend, do need help with your expedition? Couldn't help but over-hear, *chuckling*".

"Uh... Yea, sure. I'll let you tag along, but we need to find another Withered *insert name here* Imperial suit." Jeremy says.

"Shucks, well there's a whole closet of them, back in here, where I was kept prisoner for 'not participaring'..." Golden Bonnie says.

"Yipes..." Is all Jeremy piped out.

Golden Bonnie grabbed a Withered Foxy First Class Private Prototype suit, and then they're adventure begins! Jeremy and Golden Bonnie put eachother's suits on and run down the stairs and onto the deserted, apocalyptic streets of a small town in Wisconsin. They just found a real Imperial of the Council of Withered Animatronics and they held AK-47s. So Jeremy and GB find two of them and whenever they came into contact with them, well first they showed them GB's W. Foxy First Class Private badge. Usually they get let along but sometimes it may be a Corporal or something, then they are "kept in line" by doing animatronic exercises and praticing shooting at stuff. They finally reach the border of Wisconsin and find a Gas Station and raided it of it's refreshments and food a few miles back. Most of the time, they were quiet because they either had nothing to say or one of them REALLY wanted them to accomplish their task. They enter the state of Iowa, which is in more a more corrupt state than Wisconsin, where the actual factory itself lies! Why must physics defy us!? Why Ronald Reagan!? I meant, why Albert Einstein! Well anyways, They find a tower with a Watchman Imperial Withered Soldier and they were let in.

"What do we do now?" Jeremy said.

"I don't know. Once we get past Iowa and enter Missouri, they're controlled areas won't be as strong as around the now factorized Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. I say out prime goal should be to eliminate each one of the Original Withered Animatronics, but it will be hard to as they're the highest ranks, as of the last one, Withered Golden Freddy. He is more like the 'President'" Golden Bonnie explains.

"So, where the crap are they?" Jeremy asks.

"In some huge building I'd assume." Golden Bonnie says simply.

"That'd honestly be most logical." Jeremy says.

"But anyways, our real first mission would be to get to the safe zone in Colorado, then we can over-run the little ammount of humans that are there and take it over leading because there's no way in heck they're going to just let us do whatever." Golden Bonnie says.

"Right." Jeremy says. "I'm guessing you have a plan for that?" Jeremy concludes.

"Yep." Golden Bonnie says as they pass the gates and that exit the small camp they entered. They walk off and finally enter Missouri where their adventure will be continued, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.

 **Hey guys! Fast here and I just wanted to say that I honestly LOVE this new path in which my stories are taking. Just leave a review below telling me pros and cons and stuff I can change and I will indeed work on the skills you have set me to master. I'm very sorry I was off FanFiction for almost 3 months but I'M BACK IN BUSINESS BABY! and better than before! Hope you guys love this new series and don't worry, other stuff than just Five Nights at Freddy's will be coming ASAP! PEACE! -FSM65**


End file.
